


Trésor Marin

by Miry0chan



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of torture, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Piracy, Psychological Torture, not between the main couples, prisoner, twisted relationship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miry0chan/pseuds/Miry0chan
Summary: AU. Dans un monde où les créatures mythiques vivent aux côtés des Humas, un mystérieux trésor attire bien des convoitises, notamment celle d'un pirate sans scrupules. Yuri et Flynn vont se retrouver, bien malgré eux, entrainés dans cette quête de richesses.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Treasure of the Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153475) by [Nightfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/pseuds/Nightfoot)



> Bonjour à tous/toutes. :)   
> Cette fic est une version retravaillée d'un one-shot posté il y a 2 ans sur FF.net (et supprimé depuis). Cette nouvelle version est disponible sur ce site depuis un petit moment mais j'ai décidé de la partager également sur AO3 pour diverses raisons. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.   
> Précision : Fic Fluri. ;)

Selon les légendes, le monde magique de Terca Lumeiris est dominé depuis la nuit des temps par deux puissantes civilisations : celle des Humas, dominant un large continent, et celle des Merines, dominant les océans.

Pendant des siècles, les deux civilisations vécurent en parfaite harmonie, à tel point qu'il y eût même, ça et là, quelques unions entre humas et merines, donnant naissance à des êtres exceptionnels : les Interprètes. Ces derniers, ainsi que leurs descendants, étaient perçus comme des êtres exceptionnels et vénérés comme des dieux car ils étaient naturellement capables de comprendre et de retranscrire le langage des deux cultures. Ils permettaient donc aux populations de se comprendre entre elles, favorisant ainsi les échanges, et intervenaient pour régler les conflits mineurs lorsque cela s'avérait nécessaire.

Les conflits plus importants, voire diplomatiques, étaient quant à eux laissés à la charge des souverains des deux empires, qui maîtrisaient parfaitement chaque dialecte. En outre, les dirigeants avaient généralement été élevés ensemble, afin de maintenir ce lien si précieux entre les deux peuples, ils se connaissaient donc très bien et étaient capable de négocier par eux-même sans aggraver la situation, car il en saisissaient généralement tous les enjeux.

 

Pendant des siècles, l'harmonie et la prospérité régnèrent ainsi sur ce monde, qui semblait béni des dieux, mais, malheureusement, vint le jour où ce lien, qui avait transcendé les générations et apporté la paix, engendra le chaos.

 

A cette époque, le roi Huma Astor venait de vaincre un clan de nains qui avait longtemps harcelé les petits villages en bordure de son royaume. De cette campagne, il avait ramené un immense butin composé d'or, de pierreries, d'armes forgées mais aussi d'artefacts magiques d'une qualité exceptionnelle et d'une valeur inestimable. Avec cela, il espérait bien assurer la prospérité et la stabilité de son royaumes pour les décennies à venir mais c'était sans compter sur la cupidité de ses propres fils.

Il savait, depuis bien longtemps, que ses deux garçons n'attendaient que son trépas pour profiter du pouvoir. Il en était conscient mais, malgré tout, il avait choisit de fermer les yeux car c'était ses enfants.

Toutefois, après sa campagne contre les nains, il se sentit de plus en plus oppressé et les tentatives d'assassinats, plus ou moins maladroites, se multiplièrent.

Une nuit, alors qu'il venait d'échapper à une tentative particulièrement élaborée, il fit venir son ami, l'empereur des océans, et lui parla en ces termes :

« Mon ami, je t'ai fait venir aujourd'hui pour implorer ton aide. J'espérais rendre mon peuple heureux mais cet or n'a fait que corrompre mes garçons et mettre mon pouvoir en danger. Je dois me débarrasser de ce trésor et, pour cela, j'ai décidé de le confier à une personne de confiance. C'est toi que j'ai choisi. Une fois ce trésor disparu, peut être mes fils recouvreront-ils la raison. »

Le monarque des mers accepta la requête, en vertu de leur longue amitié, et jura de veiller à ce que plus personne n'accède à ces richesses, qu'il soit humas, sirène ou triton. Puis il disparu dans la nuit, emportant le fabuleux trésor avec lui.

Deux jours plus tard, Astor fut retrouvé dans sa chambre, assassiné.

 

Le coupable n'ayant laissé aucune preuve derrière lui, ses fils ne furent jamais suspectés et l'aîné lui succéda aussitôt, comme le voulait la tradition. Le cadet, quant à lui, se mit discrètement en quête du trésor, fouillant le palais de fond en combles, avant d'étendre ses recherches à toute la capitale. Mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne trouva rien. Pas la plus petite pépite d'or.

Il allait monter une expédition pour parcourir tout le continent lorsque la chance sembla enfin lui sourire.

A l'issue d'une entrevue avec son frère, au cours de laquelle il lui avait présenté le résultat de ses recherches, il croisa par hasard le prince des océans, venu en visite diplomatique. Ayant grandit ensemble, les jeunes gens discutèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que le prince triton laisse échapper un détail intriguant : deux jours avant le décès d'Astor, son propre père avait érigé une barrière dans un coin reculé de l'océan et avait interdit à quiconque de s'approcher de la zone.

La coïncidence était trop évidente pour que le prince huma ne fasse pas le lien et il essaya de cuisiner son compagnon pour en savoir davantage. Malheureusement, le jeune triton semblait totalement ignorant et, de frustration, le prince le repoussa violemment contre une colonne. Sous le choc, la nuque de l'être marin se brisa et il s'écroula, mort.

 

Ce triste événement marqua la fin de plusieurs siècles d'échanges car, fou de chagrin, le roi triton ordonna à ses sujets de ne plus approcher des côtes. L'ordre fut d'abord peu suivi, car certaines amitiés étaient trop fortes pour être brisées du jour au lendemain mais, peu à peu, au fil des ans, les merines s'éloignèrent des humas et de la surface. D'abord par peur du roi des mers et des sanctions encourus, puis par peur des humas eux-même.

En effet, sans que l'on sache vraiment pourquoi ou comment, une rumeur dévoilant l'existence d'un trésor dans les fonds marins s'était répandue comme une traîné de poudre, attisant la convoitise de nombreuses personnes. Une convoitise sublimée par un décret royal, qui condamnait quiconque partait à la recherche du trésor, confirmant maladroitement son existence.

De nombreux vaisseaux pirates prirent alors la mer afin de retrouver cet or, capturant et maltraitant sirènes et Interprètes pour les y aider.

 

Mais nul, à part le seigneur des mers et son héritier, ne connaissait l'emplacement exact de l'or, si bien qu'au bout d'un siècle et demi, personne, pas même les seigneurs humas, n'avait pu mettre la main dessus. Malgré tout, la piraterie perdura et une ère de terreur s'installa.

 

**XxXxX**

 

_**Environ 150 ans plus tard** _

 

En 150 ans de pillages et de carnages, les pirates avaient pris le contrôle de la surface des océans et inspiraient la terreur à toutes les villes côtières. D'ailleurs, les pécheurs ne s'éloignaient plus guère des côtes au risque de devenir des proies faciles pour ces êtres cruels, assoiffés de sang et de richesses. 

Pourtant, même s'il avait l'air sans foi ni loi, le monde de la piraterie était très hiérarchisé et codifié. Les pirates les plus puissants, dont la seule évocation du nom faisait frémir, étaient craints et respectés par leurs pairs, qui préféraient généralement fuir ou leur prêter allégeance pour survivre.

Certains arrivaient ainsi à se constituer une véritable armée, si bien qu'ils ne sortaient même plus eux-même en mer et vivaient paisiblement, attendant que leurs vassaux leur ramènent butins et victuailles.

En 20 ans, le capitaine Alexei Dinoia, un pirate redoutable et redouté, avait ainsi constitué la flotte la plus imposante qui soit et la rumeur disait qu'il était à deux doigts de découvrir le trésor légendaire.

Toutefois, Alexei faisait parti de ces pirates qui n'allaient plus en mer sauf en cas de nécessité. Il avait élu domicile sur une petite île, au large du continent huma, et s'y était fait bâtir un manoir somptueux au sommet d'une crête. Il y vivait en paix et dans l'opulence en compagnie de ses plus vieux complices, attendant patiemment le jour où la sirène capable de le guider à son but serait enfin capturée.

 


	2. Avalon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.  
> Précision : Cette fic est une fic Fluri. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas. Vous êtes prévenus.  
> Les dialogues en italique sont ceux en langage Merines.

Il y a bien longtemps, l'île d'Avalon, située au sud-ouest du continent huma, était un sanctuaire reconnu par toutes les civilisations. C'était un lieu de paix où humas et merines pouvaient se rencontrer et où, parfois, les traités étaient signés. Personne n'y vivait de manière permanente mais il arrivait que des pécheurs ou quelques aventuriers y fassent une halte car la pêche y était toujours bonne et l'île était riche en espèces endémiques.

Malheureusement, lorsque débuta l'ère de la piraterie, Avalon fut l'un des premiers lieux profanés car l'île offrait un abri idéal pour les hors-la-loi : c'était une terre sacrée sur laquelle les soldats osaient rarement s'aventurer et elle disposait d'un vaste réseau de galeries creusées par la mer et les rivières souterraines. En outre, c'était un endroit où l'on pouvait facilement accoster car Avalon disposait de nombreux ports naturels, parfois dissimulés et protégés par de larges récifs.

Au fils des ans, les pirates se disputèrent ce lieu stratégique jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux s'impose comme le maître indiscutable de l'île : Alexei Dinoia. Dès qu'il en prit possession, le pirate la transforma en une véritable place forte et fit bâtir sa demeure au sommet d'une de ses crêtes, afin de la rendre inattaquable de la terre comme de la mer. Il y vivait, y conservait son butin et y enfermait ses prisonniers.

L'île, autrefois sacrée, avait ainsi acquis une sinistre réputation, chez les humas comme chez les merines. D'ailleurs, en dehors des hommes d'Alexei, nul ne naviguait ou ne nageait à proximité de ce lieu désormais maudit.

 

**XxXxX**

 

Alexei Dinoia était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années arrivé dans le monde la piraterie un peu par hasard. En effet, alors qu'il n'avait que 16 ou 17 ans, l'homme s'était engagé dans l'armée, afin de pouvoir protéger villes et villages des attaques de hors-la-loi.

Mais sa première mission avait fait voler en éclats toutes ses belles illusions de jeunesse.

Sa compagnie avait en effet été choisie pour détruire une menace située à proximité d'un des ports huma les plus importants. Mais alors qu'il pensait massacrer un groupe de dangereux pirates, il s'était retrouvé face à des familles, à des enfants. Des Interprètes. Et sa compagnie avait reçu l'ordre de ne laisser aucun survivant.

A cette époque, et depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années, les Interprètes étaient perçus par la majorité des humas comme des êtres maudits, qui attiraient le malheur où qu'ils soient. En effet, comme les pirates avaient besoin de leurs capacités, ils attaquaient fréquemment des villes où ils étaient sûrs d'en trouver. De ce fait, les Interprètes étaient généralement rendus responsables des raids et pillages et chassés des villes où ils avaient toujours vécu jusqu'alors. Parfois, dans les cas les plus extrêmes, ils étaient même purement et simplement assassinés.

Pour survivre, ces êtres autrefois vénérés n'avaient que peu de solutions. Certains s'isolaient à bonne distance des villes, formant de petites communautés sur la terre ferme, tandis que d'autres préféraient s'installer dans les océans, puisque de part leurs origines, ils étaient aussi bien capables de vivre sur terre que sous l'eau.

Toutefois, l'empereur des océans se montrait particulièrement méfiant à leur égard à cause d'une troisième catégorie d'Interprètes : ceux qui avaient volontairement rejoint les pirates. Plusieurs sirènes avaient ainsi été piégées et le roi ne tenait pas vraiment à faire courir le moindre risque à son peuple, même s'il ne voulait pas non plus rester sourd aux souffrances d'hommes et de femmes qui avaient encore, parfois, de la famille au fond des mers. Il leur proposait donc systématiquement une série d'épreuves ardues au cours desquelles les Interprètes devaient faire preuve de leur volonté d'intégration. En outre, les nouveaux arrivants étaient constamment surveillés par un duo de gardes pour une durée minimale d'un an.

Toutes ces précautions avaient rebutées de nombreux Interprètes qui avaient donc préféré rester vivre sur la terre ferme, même si les risques encourues étaient plus grand.

Ainsi, lorsqu'Alexei s'était engagé, la situation de ce peuple était déjà plus que précaire, mais jamais le jeune soldat n'aurait pu imaginer que son roi lui ordonnerait de tuer des enfants. Il ne s'était pas engagé pour ça !

Suite à ces événements, il se mit donc à haïr du plus profond de son être tous ces hommes de pouvoir qui n'hésitaient pas à massacrer des innocents pour leur propre profit. Cette haine ne fit que croître, silencieusement, au fur et à mesure qu'il montait en grade, jusqu'au jour où un nouvel événement inattendu fit basculer sa vie.

Il été alors âgé de 21 ans et avait été envoyé dans une petite bourgade côtière afin d'y superviser la construction d'un rempart protecteur. Il y était arrivé depuis moins de dix jours lorsqu'un groupe de pirates attaqua la ville dans le but évident de stopper la construction de l'édifice.

Bien évidemment, Alexei et ses hommes s'interposèrent mais, malgré leur efforts, la bataille fut aussi brève que brutale. Le jeune officier, complètement débordé, fut blessé et perdit connaissance au cours de l'assaut. Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs jours plus tard, à bord d'un des vaisseaux responsables de l'attaque, les hors-la-loi ayant l'intention de l'utiliser comme otage.

Il ne regagna toutefois jamais l'armée.

Grâce à son habileté aux armes et à sa grande haine des seigneurs humas, il était parvenu à gagner le respect de l'équipage et surtout de son capitaine, qui le désigna, à peine un an plus tard, comme son héritier. Depuis lors, la réputation et la puissance d'Alexei n'avaient cessé de croître.

Mais malgré cette réussite fulgurante dans la piraterie, cet homme demeurait insatisfait car son plus grand désir restait inassouvi : il voulait absolument trouver le trésor légendaire afin de vaincre définitivement les seigneurs humas dans un domaine qui leur tenait à coeur depuis plusieurs générations. Peu importe les sacrifices auxquels il devait consentir et même si cela devait impliquer qu'il commette lui-même des actes qui le répugnaient autrefois.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas hésité à enlever un jeune Interprète pour l'obliger à l'aider dans son entreprise.

 

**XxXxX**

 

Flynn Scifo était l'Interprète d'Alexei Dinoia. Oui, cet homme le considérait comme sa propriété exclusive et personnelle. Personne ne pouvait le toucher sans sa permission et le pirate ne le montrait qu'aux 'invités de marque'. Le reste du temps, le jeune homme était enfermé dans une vaste chambre, au dernier étage du manoir, et n'en sortait que lorsqu'Alexei avait besoin de lui pour interroger une sirène.

Le pirate le définissait toujours comme un invité quand il le présentait, mais Flynn savait que les mots 'prisonnier' voire même 'esclave' étaient bien plus appropriés à sa situation, même s'il aurait pu être bien plus maltraité qu'il ne l'était. On lui apportait trois repas par jour, on lui donnait de quoi s'habiller décemment et sa chambre – ou plutôt sa prison – était digne d'une suite royale. En outre, quand il n'y avait pas de merines à torturer ou à interroger, les habitants du manoir le laissaient généralement tranquille.

C'était les moments qu'il préférait car, en ces instants, on ne l'obligeait pas à être témoin de toutes sortes d'atrocités qui le mettaient toujours aussi mal à l'aise, alors qu'il voyait régulièrement ce genre de scène depuis ses 11 ou 12 ans.

Il en avait à présent 21 et n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à toutes ces horreurs. Pour lui, c'était toujours aussi insoutenable et il ne rêvait que d'une chose : s'évader de cet endroit où il était retenu contre son gré depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût.

Malheureusement, il manquait cruellement d'opportunités : Alexei le faisait systématiquement surveiller par l'un de ses hommes quand il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, il avait déjà essayé de fausser compagnie à ses escortes ou même de se rebeller à plusieurs reprises, mais il n'en avait jamais rien résulté de bon. Il avait également pensé à mettre fin à ses jours, en sautant d'une des fenêtres de sa chambre, mais il n'avait jamais pu s'y résoudre par respect pour ses parents, morts en tentant de lui sauver la vie. Mourir de sa propre initiative lui aurait donné l'impression de cracher sur leur sacrifice et il les respectait bien trop pour cela. Il s'était donc finalement résolu à attendre qu'une occasion se présente et, chaque soir, il se mettait à sa fenêtre pour prier toutes les divinités, connues et inconnues, de lui venir en aide.

 

**XxXxX**

 

Ce soir-là était une soirée comme les autres. Un livre à la main, Flynn s'était assis juste à côté de sa fenêtre et lançait de temps à autre un regard mélancolique en direction du ciel ou de la mer – sa façon à lui d'implorer les dieux.

Il était tout à son petit rituel lorsqu'un son inhabituel attira son attention. On aurait dit des voix mais lointaines et partiellement étouffées par le vent. Un instant, il se pencha à sa fenêtre mais ne vit rien d'autre que l'aplomb vertigineux de la crête sur laquelle avait été bâti le manoir. Il se retira rapidement et secoua la tête : c'était sûrement le vent s'engouffrant dans une grotte qui lui avait donné cette impression d'entendre des voix car, en vérité, qui pouvait bien être assez fou pour se promener aussi près de la demeure d'un pirate comme Alexei? La réponse était évidente : personne. Le jeune homme se replongea donc dans sa lecture sans se douter que, quelques mètres plus bas, il était la cible d'une attention toute particulière.

 

**XxXxX**

 

_**Au abords d'Avalon, quelques minutes plus tôt** _

 

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures lorsqu'une masse sombre se faufila à travers les récifs au pied de l'île. Prudemment, un jeune triton s'avançait en direction de la demeure du pirate.

Lorsqu'il se trouva à une distance raisonnable, c'est-à-dire suffisamment près pour observer ce qu'il était venu voir mais pas trop non plus pour ne pas se faire prendre, il s'arrêta et se dissimula à l'ombre d'un récif assez grand pour le cacher, tout en lui permettant d'observer la façade du manoir qui faisait face à la mer.

Sa longue chevelure brune flottait à la surface de l'eau et formait comme un halo sombre autour de sa tête, seule partie émergée de son corps, tandis que sa longue et puissante queue de triton aux écailles mauves battait silencieusement les flots pour le maintenir à la bonne hauteur.

L'exercice n'était pas de tout repos mais il ne voulait surtout pas toucher le moindre rocher de peur qu'il soit piégé. Après tout, il n'était qu'à quelques brasses de l'Antre du Démon, un endroit où avaient péri des centaines de merines.

C'était une folie pour ceux de son peuple que de s'en approcher si près mais, même si cette demeure abritait un être démoniaque, elle abritait également un ange, un être unique dont les cheveux et la peau brillaient doucement à la lumière de la lune.

Tous les soirs, il s'asseyait à côté d'une des fenêtres du dernier étage et lisait tranquillement un livre ou observait les étoiles en jetant, de temps à autre, un regard mélancolique en direction de l'océan.

A force de l'observer, le jeune triton s'était attaché à cet huma et, cette nuit comme tant d'autres, il se laissa hypnotiser par cet être qui le fascinait. Il le contempla ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix le tire de sa torpeur et le fasse sursauter :

«  _Yuri!! C'est donc là que tu étais?!!_  »

Aussitôt, le dénommé Yuri fit volte-face et s'exclama, mi-surpris, mi-agacé :

«  _Judy?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu m'as suivi!?_  »

«  _De toute évidence_  » répliqua son amie, sarcastique.

Judith, que le brun surnommait Judy, était une belle et fière sirène aux longs cheveux d'un bleu pastel tirant sur le bleu foncé au niveau des pointes. C'était une amie d'enfance du triton mais aussi, et depuis peu, sa garde du corps attitrée. Elle ne le quittait donc que rarement car elle connaissait son goût prononcé pour le danger et l'aventure.

Yuri soupira.

«  _J'aurais dû me douter que tu découvrirais ces petites escapades nocturne. N'en dit rien à mon frère, s'il-te-plaît_  » demanda t-il en se rapprochant sensuellement de la jeune femme tout en affichant son expression la plus séductrice.

«  _Yuri, cette attitude ne fonctionnera pas sur moi, c'est moi qui te l'ai apprise_  » répliqua cette dernière d'un ton ferme.

Le brun se renfrogna aussitôt, affichant une moue boudeuse et un peu effrayée à l'idée que son frère apprenne ce qu'il faisait de ses nuits.

«  _Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne dirais rien à Duke_  » ajouta la sirène d'une voix rassurante. «  _Mais attention, saches que je ne fais pas ça pour toi : ton frère risque de me tuer s'il apprend que je t'ai laissé venir jusqu'ici. Bon sang, l'Antre du Démon, Yuri! Tu es complètement inconscient ou quoi ?! D'habitude, j'aime ton sens du risque mais là... c'est un peu trop extrême, même pour moi !_  »

«  _Tu ne peux pas comprendre_  » répondit simplement Yuri, songeur.

«  _Eh bien tu me l'expliquera quand même. Mais pas ici. Rentrons avant d'attirer l'attention d'un de ces maudits pirates_  » déclara la jeune femme sur un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la contestation. A contre coeur, Yuri leva une dernière fois les yeux vers la fenêtre du jeune huma, puis il se décida à suivre Judith et à quitter les lieux.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, j'ai globalement présenté la situation de nos deux protagonistes ainsi qu'Alexei et l'île sur laquelle il a élu domicile car ça me paraissait important comme point de départ. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à faire part de vos impressions. ;)  
> En passant, j'en profite pour dire un grand merci à Nightfoot, qui traduit la fic en anglais. :)


End file.
